


pickles and onions grilled cheese on wheat

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, national grilled cheese day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 19:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6672724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt for National Grilled Cheese Day (yes that's a thing): "It's 3 am why the hell are you making grilled cheeses right now?" "Because I'm hungry and craving it and I might also be a little bit pregnant."</p>
            </blockquote>





	pickles and onions grilled cheese on wheat

When Frank comes home from a night out, it’s typically around 3 or 4 am and he tries to be quiet to not wake Karen. She doesn’t sleep much the nights he goes out, so he tries to move around as quietly as he can. 

Most nights when he comes home (through the fire escape because it’s easier to get in that way and no one will see him), he checks the bedroom first to see if she’s asleep, then goes to the bathroom to clean up, then heads to the kitchen to either make coffee or make something to eat, then heads to bed with Karen.

It’s a routine he’s settled in, domestic and familiar. He likes it. He’s surprised at how much he likes it.

But tonight is different. When he comes home and checks the bedroom, there’s no one in the bedroom and he furrows his brow. When he hears movement in the kitchen, he sheds off his jacket and armor, leaving it in the bedroom. He walks out to the kitchen and sees Karen standing in front of the stove, a bag of bread open and cheese wrappers discarded on the counter. Grilled cheese at … 3: 15 AM?

“Why are you up?” Karen jumps in surprise when she hears Frank’s voice, she hadn’t heard him come in. Or maybe she was just really distracted.

“Grilled cheese.” Frank sniffs the air, it’s clearly not just cheese that Karen’s putting in her sandwiches.

He crosses his arms over his chest and narrows his eyes at her. “It’s 3 am, why are you making grilled cheese?” He asks, coming towards Karen until she’s a few inches away from him.

Karen doesn’t look at Frank, flipping one of the sandwiches she’s making. “I can’t sleep, I’m hungry, I wanted grilled cheese, I think I might be pregnant.” She says it all in one breath, Frank almost doesn’t catch the last part.

“…What?” “I can’t sleep.” “Not that.”

“I’m hungry.” “Karen.” Frank sets his hands on his hips as she continues to refuse to look at him.

“I wanted grilled cheese.” That’s close. “The next part.”

“I think I might be pregnant.”

“What?”

Karen slowly turns to look at Frank, looking up at him. She looks scared as she continues speaking. “I’ve missed four periods and… It’s not abnormal for me to miss one or even two because I’m always stressed but four…”

“Why haven’t you taken a test or made a doctors appointment?” His voice isn’t angry, and it seems to soothe Karen and her face looks less scared.

“I did… I took five earlier. They’re just currently sitting in the bathroom waiting for me to check them.” Karen says, letting out a huffed laugh. She had taken five pregnancy tests earlier in the day but left them in the bathroom because she was too scared to check. At least check them alone.

“What are you waiting for?”

 _You._  “I wanted grilled cheese.” Karen reaches back for one of the finished sandwiches and picks it up, biting into it. Specks of white and green catch his attention and he makes a face.

“…. Is that pickle and onion in there?”

Karen speaks through the food in her mouth, looking down at the sandwich she’d made. “……….. Maybe.”

Frank nods, grabs the sandwich from her hands, sets the sandwich down on the counter and reaches his hand to grasp Karen’s wrist and pulls her into the bathroom where there’s a line of pregnancy tests sitting on the counter.

Karen stops in front of them and tilts each one up so she can read them. A hand comes to her face and she covers her mouth, blinking.

He stares at her for a moment, waiting for her to say something. “What do they say?” When she doesn’t respond, Frank tries again. “Karen?”

Karen looks up at Frank and the air is heavy. He can’t read her face as she’s looking up at him “I’m pregnant.” The words cut through the air like a knife.

Fran lets out the breath he didn’t even realize that he was holding in.“You’re pregnant?”

“I’m pregnant.”

“You’re gonna be a-”

“Mommy.”

“I’m gonna be a-”

“Daddy.”

Karen looks up at Frank and there’s tears in his eyes but she can’t tell if he’s miserable about it or he’s happy about it. “Are you happy?”

Frank wrapped his arms around Karen and crushed her against his chest, holding onto her tightly. He buried his head in her shoulder and started to cry. Uncontrollable and heavy sobs shock his body, causing his back to shake.

That means yes, right?

 


End file.
